


How did you two meet?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Fiona asks Mickey how he met Ian and they talk about how the used to be childhood friends.





	

Fiona was watching Ian and Mickey flirt and tease each other when she realised she had never asked 'how did you two meet?' 

Mickey's eyebrows shot up and Ian smirked. Mickey shrugged 'used to be on little league together, when he was 4 and Debs was born.' Ian said 'you remember that?' Mickey said 'yes asshole. We used to talk.' Ian sniggered 'you liked me.' Mickey snapped 'fuck you, maybe I did, so what?' Fiona figured they had grown up in the same neighbourhood, they must have been aware of each others presence throughout their lives.

Debbie asked curiously 'why did you stop being friends?' Mickey frowned 'like a dumbass I told Terry I liked him. Didn't get being a fag was shitty yet. He broke my arm and said don't say faggy shit like that. Never spoke to you again, thought it was your fault.' Ian's heart stopped. He knew Terry was the shittiest human alive but every thing Mickey tells him always shocks him more.

Carl thought that was really fucking depressing. They could have been friends this whole time but Mickey's asshole dad had to hurt his kid. When he realised this was kind of like Q&A time with the fascinating couple, he decided he got to ask a question, too. 'How did you start fucking? Ian was 15, right?'

Mickey turned to Ian to ask before he told the story 'do they know who you were banging at the time?' Ian scrunched up his face and quickly said 'fuck no. Only told Lip.' Fiona's inquisitiveness peaked and she figures she would get Lip drunk later and ask him. Must be someone around here, she though excitedly.

Mickey nodded and started 'This old guy Ian was fucking, he pulled a gun on me. It pissed me the fuck off, so I stole it. I was asleep in my room then this dumbass comes in with a tyre iron.' Fiona seethed 'Ian, what the fuck? You went after a Milkovich with a tyre iron?' Mickey smirked that he was still feared, even though he had long since let the Gallaghers in.

Ian spluttered 'Mandy said I raped her! Shithead was going to bash my head in, had to get there first!' Mickey had never told him, but fuck he admired his bravery that day. Might have been sheer stupidity as it could have gone very differently, but fuck the scrawny ginger kid came in with courage.

Debbie was shocked their story was so violent, but it made Carl idolise Mickey even more. He thought it was so cool the thug started fucking his big brother.

Fiona said 'what happened?' As she really hoped no one was hurt. Ian said 'he was half asleep but still winning. Had me pinned down. Though he was going to punch me, but he had a huge hard on so we banged instead,' Ian shrugged casually.

Mickey protested 'don't say that! It makes me sound like a creep! You were hard too, bitch!' Mickey's face was bright red and it was cute, Debbie couldn't help but think. She had no idea why, he was literally about to kill her brother but Ian must of liked him too.


End file.
